a Slytherin in Gryffindor
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is sorted into Gryffindor. What happens when the only person to talk to him is the daughter of Ron and Hermione, Rose? a heck of a lot of adventure. Rated for slight language, nothing big.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! Wow, seems like forever since I got on here, oh well. So for those who are thinking, since when does Dothepepperminttwist like Rose + Scorpious?? Well, long story short, I read the part of the deathly hallows (again) and started getting creative with the new generation. No I didn't create this ship, I just add to it =-) If you have a Rose + Scorpious you want me to read, comment and I will try as long as it is k to t. **

**Disclaimer- Woe is me, not owning the magic that is potter. **

**3****rd**** person point of view **

"Malfoy, Scorpious" Professor McGonagall said into the frightened sea of first years.

A young boy with blonde hair walked with his chin held high. The sorting hat had heard Malfoy and knew where _this _one was going.

He sat on the stool his body language saying he was unafraid, but his eyes begged to differ. The sorting hat began to reconsider his hasty choice of houses.

"So, you're another Malfoy, huh?" The sorting hat asked into the boy's ears.

Scorpious was about to open his mouth and answer aloud, but the hat stopped him.

"Just answer in your mind, I'll hear you." The hat reassured him.

"Okay, well I am going to be in Slytherin. Dad said so." The boy thought, not really sure what Slytherin was, seeing as his dad was never around for him to ask.

"Well, your dad was wrong. I see you fit as a…"

"NO!!" the boy thought as loud (Can you think loudly?) as he could.

"Okay, what house do you want to be in?" the hat asked the boy.

"I don't know, what house do you think?" Malfoy asked.

"I think that you should be a… GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat called to the surprised crowd. They began to whisper about a Malfoy in Gryffindor, he won't last a week.

The youngest Malfoy got off the stool and walked over to a group of students in the Gryffindor table. They said that there was no room for a traitor there. So Scorpious walked over and sat by himself, feeling ashamed that he wasn't placed in the house his father had wished. All his young life he had wanted to make father proud, and now it will never happen.

Across the room, a girl named Rose looked at the poor boy with sympathy. "That's not fair," she thought," They didn't even give him a chance."

Her cousin, James Potter, was sorted into Gryffindor as well, but he didn't sit next to the boy either.

Finally, the name Rose Weasley was called and she walked up, her face full of fear, but stubborn not to make a fool of herself, she sat firmly on the stool.

"Rose Weasley eh? You don't look like a Weasley; you got brown hair and blue eyes."

"Yes, but that is because my mom's hairs gene, brown, was dominant over my dad's red hair."

"Ah, there is that sass you got from your mother, mixed with a little bit of smart. You belong in…GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Rose smiled and walked over to the boy whose father had tormented her father, mother, uncle, and pretty much everyone else. That didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that this boy was hurt inside and she wanted to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So this chapter is going to be like the first book. Sorta, the books are going to be in like, 3 chapters but this is the first. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter, my cookie, or these shorts I borrowed from a friend.**

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Scorpious asked. Rose had her head down and hadn't read a single book all day.

It was right before Christmas holiday for the young kids. They were supposed to leave the following morning, so there were no classes that day. Rose and Scorpious had grown closer all year, Rose had plenty of friends, but Scorpious didn't. So Rose hung out with all her friends, but made sure to include Scorpious.

"Nothing."

"Something has to be wrong!" he said, raising his voice. Poor kid has a bit a temper.

"Scorpious, nothing is wrong, now leave me alone."

Hearing this, a tall and buff boy who has a crush on Rose came over and put his hand on Scorpious' shoulder and asked Rose, "This slime ball buggin' you, Rosie?"

"No, kindly go away." Rose was polite, but firm.

"Come on, Tom, she aint interested." Tom and Jon were brothers from the states.

"Rose, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Okay, well, I'm staying for Christmas."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, my parents said it was too dangerous to go home. I'm scared for them and Hugo."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm staying too, if it makes you feel better."

"It does, a little."

"Okay. Night."

"Night Scorpious." Rose said, but he was already up the stairs.

**Wow, this is shorter than I expected, but I have something HUGE planned for the next chapter. Not romantic, but adventurous!!! So thanks for those who reviewed =-) **


	3. read this!

**Hello readers of a Slytherin in Gryffindor, my plot bunny ran away =-( so um, I guess this will just be a two shot, put on hatius. If you wanna continue it, then post on here that you will, please keep it 'T' rated, I don't want to read an 'M' kay?? **


End file.
